


After Jedha

by Angelcosmo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Chirrut is sad baze is a good husband, Comfort, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcosmo/pseuds/Angelcosmo
Summary: Baze comforts Chirrut as they both come to accept Jedha's destruction.





	After Jedha

An hour ago Chirrut was sitting in the streets of Jedha City, the place he was born and the place he grew up in. Now, he was sprinting towards a ship he could not see, his only guidance being Baze's panicked yells and the Force at his feet. Baze jumped onto the ship first, holding his hand out to Chirrut. He reached up and clumsily grasped his partner's hand and Baze hauled him in, holding him close as three others came in as well. He sensed the same imperial droid from before at the controls, saying something the man couldnt focus on in all the chaos.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion. The running, the fear, and now the ship taking off. He could feel in his chest something was wrong the minute the planet-killer had targeted the city, his city, and he felt the ground tremble under his feet. His right arm was tight around Baze's and it felt like he was squeezing his husband's bicep like it was all that was left of him. When they entered hyperspace he finally sat down and started to focus on the world around him. A terrible feeling coiled in his gut and he knew that he had lost his home yet again.

"Tell me, Baze," Chirrut finally spoke. He turned in the direction of his husband, grabbing a hold of his hand. He could sense the sadness inside of Baze as well. "Is it gone? All of it?" Chirrut asked again, more firm. When Baze continued to stay silent, anger rising in Chirrut's chest. "Tell me!" Chirrut barked, letting go of his partner's hand and balling his fists in his lap.

"All of it!" Baze snapped back, clearly aggravated. He immediately regretted the outburst when he saw Chirrut's upset face. "I'm sorry." He murmured, slowly moving his hand up to touch the other's cheek. Chirrut turned away from the touch as his eyes began to water.

"First the temple, now Jedha City..." Chirrut whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Baze stared in shock, immediately pulling Chirrut into his arms. He felt Chirrut's pain, the pain of loosing their home for the second time. But he also knew there was nothing they could do about it now.

"It's okay," Baze mumbled in Chirrut's ear, kissing his neck reassuringly and rocking him slowly back and forth. "We're okay," he continued and ran his hand over the short, cropped hair on Chirrut's head.

"Baze..." Chirrut murmured, pressing his face into the other man's neck. Baze wishes he could do more for his husband; wishes he could take all his sorrow away. The pain of loosing his home was no match for the pain he felt whenever Chirrut was upset.

"We have each other still, just like when the temple fell. It will be okay," Baze said softly to his partner. Chirrut took a deep breath, his tears beginning to slow.

"All is as the Force wills it," Chirrut declared, mostly to comfort himself instead of Baze.

"Of course," Baze whispered, and that was enough for him. Everyone else was quiet as they went to Eadu, until Bodhi had to start giving the directions. Over the trip Chirrut calmed himself and slowly untangled himself from Baze's arms. He still had Baze's hand in his, just for the support.

Chirrut kept thinking to himself, _all is as the Force wills it_. The Force brought the city down for a reason and it kept him and Baze safe for a reason. He knew he couldn't have done anything to stop it.

  
He knew he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/4/18 Edit: grammar and misspellings fixed.


End file.
